


The Worst Moment of My Life

by EvergreenLaurel



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy's POV, The first proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenLaurel/pseuds/EvergreenLaurel
Summary: " So the worst moment of my life would definitely have to do with rejection. I just never imagined that I would be the one doing the rejecting."A short one-shot exploring Happy's perspective at the season 2 finale.





	The Worst Moment of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while because I'm working on a story I'm really excited about but is also taking much longer than I want it to. So here's something super short to assure y'all that I'm still alive!

Welcome to the worst moment of my life.

I tried to avoid it but I suppose that in the deepest parts of myself, I knew that this was inevitable. That he would get me here somehow and it would be the worst moment of my life.

So now I’m standing here and he’s being so _him_. Smiling and joking and being all the happy that I’m not. And now he’s on the ground in front of me looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. So sure of this just as he was sure I would eventually love him.

And this is the worst moment of my life.

Because I want to say yes. Because I want to throw away my last dregs of mistrust and stifle out the final bits of the distance between us. I worked so hard to let down my shields. To trust. To reach into the depths of myself and find the person I am under all the anger, hurt, and abandonment and ever so slowly show him. And he was so patient. He didn’t force me. He didn’t manipulate it out of me. He just waited. And now he’s waited long enough. He has loved me so well. Given up so much for me. He deserves a ‘yes’. And I can’t give it to him, no matter how much I may want to.

I always thought the worst moment of my life would have to do with rejection. My life has been full of rejection from the time I was two and my father left me, to every family that didn’t want me, to every foster home that sent me back to the state, to every child that didn’t want to sit next to the “weird girl” who liked to play with tools and hated barbies. So the worst moment of my life would definitely have to do with rejection. I just never imagined that _I_ would be the one doing the rejecting.

I say the most difficult words that I’ve ever said and watch his face twist into confusion and hurt. Confusion and hurt that’s _my_ fault. He doesn’t deserve this. But my hands are tied. There is nothing left that I can do but hurt him further. I can’t stand the thought. This is the worst moment of my life and all I want is for it to end. And the only way that I can see to end it is for me to leave and for us to recluse into our pain. Because if I stay he’ll want to talk. He’ll want to understand. And there is nothing that I can say to make things any better. Things can only get worse from here.

So I leave; I end the worst moment of my life by leaving the man I love to his sorrow and myself to my pain and the knowledge that no matter what happens in the future, no matter if things get better or collapse, this has been the worst moment of my life.

Not good.


End file.
